Tom Holland
Thomas Stanley Holland (born June 1, 1996) is an English actor. He first gained recognition for his starring role in the disaster film The Impossible (2012). He rose to stardom for playing Spider-Man in the Marvel Cinematic Universe superhero films Captain America: Civil War (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Avengers: Infinity War (2018), Avengers: Endgame (2019), and Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019). A graduate of the BRIT School in London, Holland previously appeared on stage in the title role of Billy Elliot the Musical in London's West End in 2008, and his other films include In the Heart of the Sea (2015), and The Current War (2017). In 2017, Holland received the BAFTA Rising Star Award. Career Early film roles In 2011, Holland was cast in the British version of the animated film Arrietty, produced by Japan's Studio Ghibli. He provided a voice for the principal character Sho. Holland made his feature film debut in The Impossible, directed by Juan Antonio Bayona, alongside Naomi Watts and Ewan McGregor. Holland was praised so highly, that there were even rumours he was a contender for an Academy Award, though he was not nominated. The film premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival on 9 September 2012 and was a critical and commercial success, earning $180.3 million worldwide and Holland received universal praise from critics and won several awards such as the National Board of Review Award for Breakthrough Performance and London Film Critics Circle Award for Young British Performer of the Year. Holland starred as Isaac in the drama film How I Live Now, which was released in the UK on 4 October 2013, co-starring Saoirse Ronan and co-starred as Thomas Nickerson in the film In the Heart of the Sea (2015), directed by Ron Howard. Holland also appeared in Locke (2013) alongside Tom Hardy in a supporting role and made a brief appearance in Billy Elliot the Musical Live (2014) to celebrate his role as a 'former Billy'. Spider-Man On June 23, 2015, it was announced that Holland was cast as a teenage Peter Parker / Spider-Man, and his "life was flipped upside down", as he later tweeted, as part of a six-picture deal with Marvel Studios. As part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), he first appeared as Spider-Man in Captain America: Civil War (2016). The film was a massive critical and commercial success, grossing over $1.1 billion worldwide, making it the highest-grossing film of 2016, with Holland receiving critical praise. In July 2017, Spider-Man: Homecoming was released, in which Holland reprised his role from Captain America: Civil War. Earning $117 million in box office receipts in its first weekend, Homecoming received positive reviews and Holland considerable praise, with his performance being called "a star performance given by a born actor." The film went on the gross over $800 million worldwide. This performance earned Holland a Guinness Book of World Records title as the youngest actor to play a title role in the MCU. Holland reprised Spider-Man in Avengers: Infinity War, which was released on April 27, 2018, and then in that film's follow-up, Avengers: Endgame, released on April 26, 2019. Holland began shooting the sequel Spider-Man: Far From Home in July 2018, with production wrapping that October. The film was released worldwide on July 1 2019. The trailer was first shown at Sony's CCXP Brazil panel on 8 December 2018, with Holland and Jake Gyllenhaal, who portrays Mysterio, in attendance to promote the film. Holland is set to reprise his role in a third film, set to release in July 16, 2021. Other film work In 2016, he played Bradley Baker in the film Edge of Winter, where he co-starred with Joel Kinnaman and Percy Hynes White. In 2017, Holland co-starred alongside Charlie Hunnam in the drama film The Lost City of Z, directed by James Gray, and released in April, to positive critical reception. Holland also performed as the on-set stand-in for the character of The Monster as he would reunite with director J.A Bayona in the film A Monster Calls. Actor Liam Neeson provided the voice for the character, whilst Holland was credited with a special thanks. In 2017, he co-starred alongside Richard Armitage and Jon Bernthal in the film Pilgrimage. The film premiered on April 23, 2017 at the Tribeca Film Festival, in its "Viewpoint" sections. Also that year, Holland played Samuel Insull alongside Avengers co-star Benedict Cumberbatch in Alfonso Gomez-Rejon's The Current War, which premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival. Early reviews of The Current War was met with a mixed response; however, Holland's performance in the film was praised by critics. After The Current War's wider release was met with a delay due to the Harvey Weinstein controversy, in October 2018, Lantern Entertainment, which acquired The Weinstein Company's assets through its bankruptcy, and 13 Films, an international distribution and finance company, struck a deal to co-distribute the film internationally in 2019. He co-starred with Will Smith in the Blue Sky Studios animated film Spies in Disguise, voicing the film's leads, which was released in December 2019. Upcoming projects Holland will voice Jip, a dog, in the live action film Dolittle, alongside his MCU co-star Robert Downey Jr.; and voice one of the leads, Ian Lighfoot, opposite another Avengers co-star, Chris Pratt, in the Pixar animated film Onward. Holland has been cast in the film adaptation of Patrick Ness' best-selling YA series Chaos Walking as Todd Hewitt, alongside Daisy Ridley, which was planned to be directed by Doug Liman. Holland revealed after filming that a sequel was in the works. He will star in The Devil All the Time, a horror film set post-World War II, alongside his Avengers co-star Sebastian Stan. The film, scheduled for release in 2020, was directed by Antonio Campos. In March 2019, it was confirmed that Holland was cast as the lead role in Cherry, based on the novel of the same name, reteaming him with his Avengers directors, the Russo Brothers. In May 2017, it was announced that he had been cast as a young Nathan Drake in the film adaptation of Naughty Dog's Uncharted video game series. He is also now cast as the lead role in the film adaptation of Beneath the Scarlet Sky with Pascal Pictures. In 2016, Holland was cast in The Modern Ocean. The project encountered development problems but director Shane Carruth said in 2018 that the film was still in production and had not yet been cancelled, with plans to begin filming in 2020. Holland was set for a supporting role alongside Keanu Reeves, Daniel Radcliffe, Anne Hathaway and Jeff Goldblum. Holland said that his long-term career plans are to "do some more franchises," and play "some meatier indie roles and eventually...transition to the other side of the camera and branch into directing. Category:Actors and actresses